Various types of converter circuit, for example, LLC converters (i.e. inductive-inductive-capacitive), use center-tapped transformers.
In the practical implementation of solutions of this type, various mechanical conditions come into play, related to the realization of the winding and various aspects of magnetic nature, thus making it difficult to achieve a perfect coupling. For example, non-coupling phenomena (leakage) may arise, which may be addressed using rectifiers operating at high voltage and/or “snubber” circuits, solutions that, however, may significantly affect the structure and behavior of the circuit.